


Alaska

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A weekend away from it all, Alaska, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, History, Identity Issues, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Past hurt, Unresolved Issues, alliences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was their idea together.“Only for a weekend.”-o-Just a cute shorter fic about what happens when the russian and the american are forced to live together as lovers. How do you separate real feelings from the real world?
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Alaska

**Author's Note:**

> So I revised it.....

Alfred and Ivan pulled into the driveway of an isolated house. The siding was a dark gray blue with white trim. It was a small two bedroom, two bath house fit for them and only them, it was a real find for secret lovers. 

Ivan got out of the rental car and jogged around to open Alfred‘s door.

“Amazing! Even though you’re so old-“ Ivan laughed at that. “-you don’t forget to be a gent.”

They stood side-by-side taking in the sight of it all. Al paid people to clean and maintain the house year-round just so they could have a moment like this. Ever time they returned to that spot in Alaska Al shuddered. It was fresh sky above with clean bedding inside. Finally, something was waiting for him instead of pressing on. There was so much affection that mingled with added bitterness: it will be over in a minute.

Ivan stretched his arms into the air then folded over with a grunt and several cracks.

“Don’t call me old.“ He mumbled cracking his knuckles.

It was then that they looked at each other. Then, that they REALLY could look at each other. Ivan was stuck looking 30. He was white blonde with eyes that didn’t cut so deep when they were filled with the American.

Al had soft skin. He was stuck looking like his 20 birthday had just passed by. He didn’t look so young when his eyes were looking at the Russian.

They didn’t look like a good couple. 

After a long time, couples begin to look like each other. They take pieces of each other‘s humor and traditions get melted together until their features follow. Al and Ivan didn’t have that, but for a few days they would try to.

“Come here.“ Ivan spoke warmly as Al crushed against his side. “Only for a weekend.“

Al happily brush it off the promise to kiss his cheek.“Yes I know. Only for a weekend.“

This respite was the product of the cold war. It was a way for them to rebuild some sort of relationship - or begin building one at all - and begin seeing eye to eye. It was their idea together. The weekend was meant to be a therapeutic time for them both of them. For once they could return to their altered sense of humanity by sharing with each other. For one summer weekend, a cold Russian was gentle and loving while his American was allowed to be young and vulnerable. 

The first time they met had been a complete disaster. Several trivial things were frustrating such as Ivan struggling with baggage claim and the American getting motion sick. The awkward conversations birthed from their first impressions were explosive and laborious... from that day on they decided that shouting matches were customary. 

They acted like toddlers. Both of them had been so utterly jetlagged that the arguments ended with them waking up stacked on top of each other on the couch. The nights are long in Alaska, but the mornings bring joy.

They were laughing with each other once they got to breakfast. They decided their lives had been lacking something – just like every semi immortal is lacking something – so they put down new rules and resolved to enjoy each other‘s company. It became annual.

From that place of acknowledged humanity, they became lovers.

Taking comfort in each other only lasted a little while. There could be no guilt when they were wrapped around each other, only the brightness. It was a weekend where someone understood, where someone could give, and where someone would receive under the Alaskan sun.

“Is it my year to get the bags?“ 

“Yes it is.“ Over time Al had accumulated several places to live around the country but this was one of the few places he called home. 

He walked down the pictureless hallway, through the kitchen and down a half step into their sunroom. There wasn’t much sun but he enjoyed the tall open windows and white curtains. He crawled into his favorite arm chair after hugging a pillow to his chest. While he felt his blood pressure lowering, Ivan was setting the last bag down.

Soft footballs approached him until Ivan was setting on the ground with his back against the chair.

“I love this place so much,“ Al said.

“I do too. Isn’t it just the perfect mix of us?“

“It is.” Al considered the wonder of having the Russian choose to take a position of rest on his territory. It was a fight to set the scene for the respite on American turf. “You know what would make this better?“

“Mmmmm yes. I know exactly what would make this better.“ Ivan lowered his voice.

“No, not until tonight.“ Al hopped up and went to the kitchen. 

“I’m sorry…?” Ivan followed close behind confused.

“We’re getting pizza. Also, it’s beer o’clock.” 

Ivan - thought visibly disappointed - wasn’t surprised. No matter where they were the American was still in American. This time, it added to his charm.

Al called the supposed “Best pizza place in Juneau“ and ordered a medium pepperoni. Ivan wondered if ordering pepperoni was a childish move, but upon its arrival he repented. Al paid the delivery boy and brought a heavenly box to the kitchen.

Al hopped up on the counter, box in hand. He placed it beside him to open the lid freeing the aroma. Sure, it was a basic American pizza, but with the jet leg and feeling of being on foreign ground Ivan decided a basic dinner was fine. Al pulled the lid flat to the counter and spun the box around turning the top into a mat. 

“I saw some guys at a frat house do this.” Al bragged. 

“Why were you at a fraternity?”

“Believe it or not, but I can slip in and out of the college realm. It’s not usually useful unless I want cheap beer.”

They begin eating and Ivan realized it really was the best pizza in Juneau. Easily. The cheese, dough, and sauce worked together like an ensemble. They polished off the medium pie before picking up conversation.

“If we were regular humans we be talking about our wives and kids wouldn’t we? You know, ‘ catching up‘.” Al said taking a swig of beer. 

“You are far too young to be settling down. IF we could even speak to each other that way.” Ivan reasoned. 

“No! Keep this fun! Forget the “ifs” and tell me about your perfect life.” Al chided playfully.

It took Ivan a long time to remember what his dream were. It had been years since he entertained the thought of having a ‘personal life’. A select few people knew the role he played in the world and they weren’t people he’d go out for a drink with. Still, there it was clear as day. 

Behind other decades of memories hid the image of a blond woman - “… I guess a wife…” the absence of noise and grungy air “...a house farther from the city…” and some bookshelves with children’s books tucked away “...and maybe a son.“ He sighed. “A whole pack of sled dogs to keep me in shape perhaps.” 

“I like that. I’m thinkin’ a big house with a good lawn, two kids, and a wife. All of it wrapped in love.“

“Well isn’t that American. You guys still believe in that?“ Ivan smiled.

“Still believe in what?” 

“You know what I mean, the ‘American dream’.” Ivan chuckled. “I suppose you’d want the dog to be golden retriever as well.”

“I do. With my whole heart.“ The values would stay evolving and turn his personal dreams into moments held in his hands. Their responsibility changed them, but it didn’t mean he wanted it any less. “With my own selfish heart I want those things.”

“I mean you no harm. They are good dreams.” Ivan put a hand on his shoulder. “I just know that a good amount of them are based on what you’re people claim is ‘ideal’.”

“They are. It’s still weird watching how different they want me - America - to become. But as I look at the angry faces I think that I can separate the dreams. I have won’t change.”

“That’s simple evolution, Fredka. Values are a system, i’ve changed from a Tsardom to… I don’t know what they want to call it now. You’ve stayed a democratic republic-“

“-democracy-“

“- democracy for a very long time. I don’t think it will change. But, your people’s character does change. It changed me and my dreams when I was young, it’s natural.” Ivan shrugged.

“I’m glad you think so.“ Al sighed.

Ivan moved from leaning on the counter to stand in front of Al. Alfred rested his forehead on Ivan’s shoulder and welcome to warm hands to rest on his knees.

This was one of those pivotal moments were Ivan gave in to his muscles that were too tired to talk. One of those moments where he decided he loved every detail of the American down to the way he crossed his feet at the ankle.

“Is this what secret lovers do?“ Ivan whispered sweetly.

“No. They go out and drink where nobody will find them.”

Ivan laughed. “That’s what we’re doing!”

“But...it’s not a secret.” Al bit his lip. “Everyone knows.”

“Then we’ll treat it like our secret.” Ivan kissed his cheek and wrapped his arm around his neck. “Let me take you to bed.”

With others, the phrase would have had implications, with them it was literal. Ivan was sure to sleep during the flight. ‘Don’t tell the UN I take Benadryl and vodka to sleep planes’ - he’d said once. It was a 13 hour time change for him. Screwed him over until he could flop down in Juneau. Al was 3 hours behind, not too bad. Either way, Ivan helped him off the counter and walked him with his arm around his waist to their bedroom.

The sheets were pressed and white, the pillows were light navy, and the comforter was grey. Al never truly looked at the comforter, each morning he found himself wrapped in Ivan. Ivan always threw the comforter off since he was a hot sleeper. 

Each year Al had to remember, each year Al had to laugh. 

Ivan wasted no time casting it to al’s side (left side) of the bed and curling in. “Join me. What’s the pet name you American’s use? Honey or sweetheart?”

Al snuck in beside him. “‘Dear’,”

“‘Deer’? The animal?”

“Darling dear.” Al fluttered his lashes. “I liked the one you called me last year.”

“Go to sleep vozlyublennaya?”

“Yes, that one.”

“It’s a little long though isn’t it? Well, here’s to you vozlyublennaya and to us for the weekend under the Alaskan sun.” Ivan kissed his neck.

“Only for a weekend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated <3


End file.
